Kako to Mirai (Past and Future)
by Alexa Chouko
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, adalah perempuan yang memiliki aura lelaki yang cukup kuat dan hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Dia disukai sebagai perempuan oleh semua player KnS. Di suatu saat, konflik terjadi di antara nyebabkan Kuroko agak takut akan hal itu. Namun, hidupnya berubah lagi... ketika bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki lain.


Kako to Mirai

KnB FF

Reverse Harem

(Past and Future)

 **Kako 1**

 **Akashi x Kuroko-chan**

Tap tap tap

Thunk!

Berapa kalipun mencoba, perempuan itu tidak akan bisa melakukannya. melompat setinggi mungkinpun tidak akan membuat slam dunk. auranya juga seperti laki-laki jadi banyak yang salah duga. hawanya tipis sehingga dianggap seperti roh halus. Walaupun stylenya sudah terpacu pada hawanya, ia mungkin saja bosan hanya menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia hanya melihat ke atas kalau hanya shot atau dunk. Style phantom sulapnya juga di mix dengan ataupun passing sering dilakukan. Ya, anggota keenam, Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"huff…."

Dia berhenti di tempatnya dengan keringat mengucur di seluruh bernama Kuroko itu mengikat rambut medium sebahu dengan karet rambut polos warna hitam. Dia memang perempuan tapi karena auranya seperti laki-laki, dia masih bisa ikut basket pria jika merahasiakannya.

"Kise-kun, … anginnya kencang . Rambutku berantakan. Jadi susah diikat…"Kata Kuroko perlahan sambil menatap laki-laki berambut kuning,bernama,Kise Ryouta anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kuroko tetap menatap laki-laki itu tanpa berkedip selama lima belas detik. Setelah itu, Kise baru sadar dari dunia lamunannya.

"Ah…eh!Maaf, Kurokocchi, ssu!" Kise menghentikan kipas tangannya dengan kondisi setengah kaget. Sedangkan, Kuroko menatap mata kuning Kise dengan dalam dan tenang. Kise juga terlahap pada mata biru langit kuroko yang indah.

"Kurokocchi!Suk-" Saat Kise hendak menyerbu,sebuah tangan besar menangkap kepala Kise yang berada dalam pose 'attack'.

"Oi, Kise, kau ini bodoh, ya?" Ujar orang bertangan besar berwarna lebih gelap dari kulit Kise, pemilik tangan besar ini,ya, Aomine Daiki , Ace*KnS . Oleh karena itu ,Kise menghentikan pergerakannya dan menjawab semaunya, "memangnya ada apa? ssu"

"Kau tahu 'kan?psst" Aomine membisikkan sesuatu pada kise. Mendengar itu,Kise kaget dan berkeringat dingin. Matanya terbelalak lebar seperti melihat seketika berubah pucat. "Hah? oh… i-iya" Dari kepala sampai kaki semuanya merinding. Membayangkan gunting melayang ke arah ?! Gunting melayang?.Sementara itu,Kuroko pergi menemui manager klub basket SMP Teiko, Satsuki Momoi(disini cowok). Kuroko melihat setumpuk kertas berat ada di tangan Momoi.

"Momoi-san,Mau kubantu?" Tanya Kuroko pelan dan tulus. Ia mendekati. Momoi seperti memakai _vanishing drive_ nya.

"Eh…Ah! Te-Tetsu-chan! Te-Terima kasih…" Ujar Momoi sambil menunduk karena mukanya telah bersemu dan agak kaget akan kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba. Sementara itu,Kuroko yang tidak peka ini hanya terus berjalan ke luar gedung olahraga. Lalu, Mereka menuju ruang pembimbing klub basket.

"Apa ini?"Tanya Kuroko yang jarang mengubah air wajahnya.

"Anata….eh!Nandemonaiyo!"Jawab Momoi yang kaget dan panic. Refleks, tangannya langsung menyembunyikan tumpukan kertas tadi di belakang punggungnya. Lalu, melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat 'tidak'.Di tengah keanehan Momoi ini, Kuroko melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Namun, pertanyaan itu membuat Satsuki Momoi si cowok girly ini sakit hati.

"A-anu… Momoi-san, apa yang kau… pikirkan.. tentang Ak-Akashi-kun?"Tanya Kuroko yang menunduk dan terbata-bata. Inipun pertama kalinya Momoi melihat Kuroko seperti ini. Momoi melihat perilaku ini menjadi sangat sedih. Hatinya sakit dan sesak. Karena, sikap perempuan ini bukan ditujukan untuknya.

"Dia… ganteng…ke-keren. rasa?"Momoi menjawab dengan ragu dan ada jawaban. Momoi memiliki firasat aneh. Lalu ia memanggil Kuroko.

"Tetsu-chan?" Momoi menunggu jawaban Kuroko. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Maka, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"…"

"eh?!"

"Lho?! Tetsu-chan?"

_KnB Fanfic_

drap drap

Brakk

"Gwa!Dai-chan! Tetsu-chan hilang!"

Teriakan itu menggema di gedung olahraga SMP Teiko. Suara pintu yang digebrak, mengakibatkan Aomine dan Kise yang tadi bisik-bisik akhirnya kaget setengah terlihat overpanic, karena, perempuan kesukaannya yang berambut biru langit hilang entah kemana. padahal baru saja tadi berjalan bersama.

Mendengar teriakan tangisan Momoi, Kise dan Aomine yang biasa berebut bola yang telah di passing oleh Kuroko hanya berpandangan mata. Lalu, menoleh ke Momoi dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan 'Nasib sama'. Yah, dibalik sifat-sifat tersendiri KnS, ternyata mereka sama-sama menyukai seorang perempuan aneh. Karena kepribadiannya yang abnormal dan jarang ditemukan. Satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di klub basket pria. Pemain pula.

"cih, Momoi, kau menghilangkan konsentrasiku! Aku sedang melakukan three shot,nodayo!" kalimat kasar yang keluar dari laki-laki berkacamata berambut hijau. Polos sekali, Momoi langsung meminta maaf."Maaf, Midorima-kun..."

"oi…, Momo-chin. Boleh aku keluar sebentar? Aku mau beli lima pak maiubo di supermarket."ujar seseorang yang acuh tak acuh berambut ungu dengan badan yang raksasa. Spontan, Momoi langsung mencegatnya. "Tidak boleh! Murasakibara-kun!Kita masih dalam sesi latihan!"

Sementara itu, disini.

Kise hanya berbisik-bisik dengan Aomine. Lalu, berpandangan mata lagi dilanjutkan dengan menghela napas. "pantas, mobilnya masih di parkir di depan sekolah…"

_KnB Fanfic_

"urgh… le-lepaskan!gya?"

Perempuan berambut biru sebahu itu, matanya telah ditutupi seikat dasi berwarna hitam dan dibawa ke sebuah ruangan oleh seseorang. Kuroko tidak dapat menggertak dengan , Kuroko hanya cewek dengan fisik lemah sesuai dengan hawa keberadaannya. "Aku ada di mobil?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"ya"

?!

Kuroko langsung kaget mendengar satu kata dari agak masih juga mengenali suara yang dikeluarkan tadi. Suara itu adalah suara seseorang yang sangat mencolok di kehidupannya.

"Mau dibawa kemana aku?" Tanya Kuroko agak ragu.

"Lihat saja nanti,Tetsuya."

Kuroko memang masih bersemu. Tapi, hatinya masih gelisah. 'Mau diapakan aku?','ini dia?',pertanyaan muncul dengan bertubi-tubi di dalam otaknya. Sepanjang perjalanan, mata Kuroko tetap tertutup rapat. Menunggumatanya terbuka dan keluar dari dunia gelap.

Mobil telah berhenti sepenuhnya. Lalu, Kuroko dipaksa keluar. Ketika ia mendengar pintu gerbang besar didiorong, ia dapat membayangkan bahwa ia berada di rumah mewah. Ketika dibawa ke sebuah ruangan, Kuroko di kabe-don oleh seseorang.

Brakk!

Tubuh Kuroko didorong hingga membentur dinding. Kuroko berdiri dengan membelakangi dinding dalam kondisi mata tertutup. "aduh… ada apa-!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah perasaan lembut menempel di bibir mungil nan manisnya. lembut dan empuk seperti , begitu perasaan melepaskan kecupan untuk membungkam, perlahan orang itu melepas ikatan dasi pada Kuroko. Mata Kuroko agak kaget tapi dia mengeluarkan napas dengan rasa lega. Karena dugaannya benar… dia adalah kapten KnS, Akashi Seijuurou. Yang tak lain adalah kekasih (semu) Kuroko.

"A-Akashi-kun! Ap-Apa yang tadi kau-" Jeritan Kuroko yang sedang bersemu merah muda hingga ke telinga dipotong oleh Akashi dengan **meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kuroko.**

"Aku sedang bosan. Temani aku semalaman." Ujar Akashi lembut sehingga terdengar seperti perintah.

"Eh…, aku tidak bisa. Ada urusan malam i-"Sekali lagi, Akashi mengulangi **hal** yang sama.

"Kalau begitu,aku akan negosiasi dengan keluargamu."

Kuroko menatap mata Akashi yang berubah terkesan menyeramkan. Kuroko dapat merasakan orang lain dibalik diri Akashi.

"Akashi-kun,kau membacanya lagi?"

"…"

Akashi tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kuroko yang masih agak shock dengan kissu yang tiba-tiba tadi. Tiba-tiba, ia memanggil pelayan kepercayaannya untuk melakukan sesuatu. pelayan itu mendekat lalu membungkuk 90°dan…

tak!

"Maaf Kuroko-sama, ini sesuai dengan perintah master."

Benturan yang agak keras hingga membuat Kuroko pingsan dengan mudah. Semua maid membopong badan Kuroko yang ringan ke ruangan tata busana dan rias. Lalu, badan Kuroko ditaruh dalam posisi duduk dengan sebuah kursi besar dan meriasnya seperti manekin.

[after 35 Minutes~~]

"Seijuurou-sama, kami selesai merias Kuroko-sama."

Mendengar itu,Akashi memasuki ruangan penata busana dan rias. Dia agak terkejut tapi mimiknya masih seperti biasa. Melihat Kuroko yang mulai ada tanda untuk sadar.

"ah.. ha?!"

Kuroko kaget karena dia memakai evening dress yang sering digunakan untuk pesta orang kaya(itu sudah mau malam). Kuroko langsung memandangi Akashi yang tersenyum puas menikmati ekspresi Kuroko. Kuroko jujur, dia tdak suka memakai baju gaun atau semacam yang girly. Karena akibat bullying saat dia SD, dia benci cewek feminim.

"Ayo kita pergi…" Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko untuk keluar dari rumah keluarga Akashi.

"kemana?" Kuroko hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Sudah pasti,Ballroom"

_KnB Fanfic_

"ah…"

Kuroko agak terkesima melihat ballroom super mewah dari lantai dua. bahkan melihat baju yang dipakai Akashi. Dia memakai baju jas dengan warna putih yang serasi dengan evening dress Kuroko. Bahkan ruangannya yang bagaikan emas dan perak yang berkeliaran di ballroom keluarga Akashi. Lampunya terbuat dari intan murni. Ditambah, ruangannya lebih besar dari rumah , dipenuhi para tamu super senang, tapi hatinya mulai meragukan sesuatu. "ini acara apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti, dan juga pakai ini." Akashi menjawab sambil menyodorkan sebuah topeng yang biasa dipakai di pesta topeng.

"Memangnya untuk apa?"jawab Kuroko sambil memasang topeng berwarna putih bercorak mawar itu.

"Menyembunyikan identitasmu dari orang tuaku." ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum yang terkesan memasang air wajah datarnya dan pergi mengikuti Akashi ke suatu tempat.

"Tutup matamu, Tetsuya" Kuroko yang mendengar perkataan itu lalu menutup rapat matanya dan memegang tangan Akashi yang dingin untuk , mereka telah berjalan jauh di lantai dua. Lalu, Akashi mengisyaratkan untuk naik sebuah tangga.

" Akashi-kun … sudah?" Tanya Kuroko yang tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana gelap. Akashi tetap meneruskan perjalanannya.

"…"

"Buka matamu, Tetsuya"

Ketika Kuroko membuka matanya , banyak cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan mata. Gara-gara itu,matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Akashi yang melihat halitu merasa agak khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" Kuroko mengusap air matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah itu dia melihat Akashi yang bersinar terkena sinar lampu putih.

'Akashi-kun terlalu menyilaukan…, beda sekali dengan aku ini… sang [1] _kage._ Dia adalah cahaya yang terlalu dengan aku…,aku sangat tipis. Maaf Akashi-kun, aku gagal sebagai kekasih yang baik. ' Kuroko berpikir hal seperti ini lagi di depan Akashi. Akashi dapat mengerti dengan ekspresi 'terpuruk' Kuroko. Dan Akashi hanya terdiam.

" Hei, Tetsuya. Sudah lima bulan kita berpacaran. Tapi kau hanya memanggil nama belakangku." ujar Akashi dengan senyum tipis di mukanya.

"ah…kalau begitu… Se-Sei-chan? itu terdengar bagus." jawab Kuroko dengan perasaan agak kikuk.

"…itu terlalu… imut kurasa?

[1]kage (影) artinya bayangan.

Melihat Akashi yang agak memerah, Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil dan bertanya,

"Ini memangnya dimana?Banyak lampunya."

"Lihat ini,…"

!

Mereka berada di panggung lantai dua. Ketika Kuroko masih agak melongo, Akashi mengambil sebuah mic dengan diikuti tepuk tangan yang meriah."Ayah, inilah seseorang yang sering kusebutkan." Akashi tersenyum sinis dan melanjutkan lagi.

"KT, itulah namanya. cantik bukan? Makanya aku hanya menyukai,bukan…mencintai dirinya seorang. Aku tak ingin dijodohkan."

Akashi melirik ayahnya yang sedang duduk tenang dan meminum red wine tahun tersenyum lagi, ia tahu bahwa masa depannya akan berjalan lancar. Matanya, tidak salah lagi. Emperor Eye (untuk sejelasnya lebih baik nonton anime atau baca manganya). Walau dia memang melihat masa depan yang benar. Dia tidak terlalu yakin masa depan hubungannya dengan Tetsuya.

Sementara itu, tamu yang mendengar hanya berbisik-bisik melihat kedua pasangan orang tua dan anak itu. Namun,mereka senang. karena sang Akashi Seijuurou telah memiliki kekasih yang cantik. Meski tak bisa melihat secara langsung wanita yang berdiri di sampig kanannya.

Sedangkan Kuroko yang tadi melongo, sekarang kaget dengan perkataan Akashi yang cukup membuatnya malu. Dia berbisik lagi pada Akashi.

"Jadi, ini maksudmu dengan 'temani aku semalaman'?" Kata Kuroko yang baru tahu maksudnya. Hati Kuroko sakit.

"mengagalkan acara perjodohan. terima ka-" Saat mengatakan itu, Akashi ditampar keras oleh Kuroko di depan mata para hadirin.

"ka-kau,jadi selama ini, aku hanya alat?! jadi,kata-kata tadi…" Kuroko sempat menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah dan berlari ke belakang panggung. Para hadirin melihat hal itu dengan kaget dan bertanya-tanya.

"Maaf, dia itu [2] _tsundere_ , dia sedang malu." ujar Akashi spontan di mic sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah.

[2]Tsundere, sifat yang kebanyakan cewek memilikinya. Di luar selalu melakukan hal tidak baik tapi di dalamnya pengertian

kuroko berlari ke luar ballroom dengan diam-diam. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Di taman gedung,ia mengeluarkan tangisannya yang meluap-luap. Sejak mereka bertemu, pada bulan April, ia sudah menduga Akashi adalah orang yang baik. Tapi, hari ini, bukanlah Akashi yang pertama. Melainkan yang kedua.

"KT-san, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah suara berat muncul dari belakang Kuroko dengan tiba-tiba. Kuroko agak kaget dengan spontan ia mengusap air matanya.

"Anda, ayahnya Sei-chan?!"

_Kuroko no Basuke_

Maaf, kalau title sama atau prologue same. And, please contact me if you want.


End file.
